Pourquoi toi
by Lyxeria
Summary: Shonen ai, Zell se vide le coeur sur une feuille de papier se disant qu'il ne pourra jamais l'aimer. One-shot si j'ai des encouragement, p-t une suite à prévoir! bonne lecture et surtout bonne chance!


Série: Final Fantasy 8 Autrice: Lyxéria Genre: sérieux et un tit peu triste Couple: Zell+Seifer E-mail: lyx_chan@hotmail.com Disclaimer: 3 mots: pas à moi. ils sont à squaresoft bien que j'aimerais bien avoir quelques uns de ces beaux messieurs. Note: je suis dsl, j'avais rien à faire à j'étais démoralisé et c'est ça que ça donné!! dsl, dsl, dsl, dsl.  
  
  
  
J'ai longtemps cherché à trouver l'amour de ma vie. J'ai cru plusieurs fois l'avoir trouvé, mais à chaque fois ça a mal tourné. Premièrement parce que je ne cherchais pas du bon côté. Je me suis rendu compte après un certain temps que les femmes ne m'attiraient pas. Alors j'ai essayé avec les hommes. Deuxièmement je me suis aperçus que j'étais tombé dans une routine continuelle; les aventures d'un soir. Et troisièmement, grossière erreur je suis devenu amoureux! D'un vrai salop. Il a joué avec moi, avec mes sentiments et il a bisé mon c?ur a force de trop l'user. Il s'est servi de moi et lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte il étais trop tard. Mes amis m'avaient bien avertis, je ne les écoutais pas. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle. Il doit rendre sourd aussi.  
  
Puis je t'ai enfin vu. Je te connaissais bien avant ce jour, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette fois-là c'est comme si tout était noir et que les seules lumières étaient braquées sur toi. Au tout début je te trouvais arrogant et insolent, je t'ai même trouvé laid et par-dessus tout je t'ai haïs! Pourtant les années ont passé depuis le temps où tu me rabaissais devant tout le monde en faisais exprès pour me mettre dans l'embarras. Mais là, seulement là, j'ai vu cette lueur de tristesse dans ton regard. Tu semblais si vulnérable malgré cette épaisse carapace en dessous laquelle se cachait un homme brisé par le chagrin et l'envi. Oui de l'envi, car c'est bien ce que j'ai pu voir lorsque tu regardais les autres s'amuser. Tu enviais leur bonheur que tu aimerais partager mais que tu te le crois inaccessible.  
  
J'aimerais tellement pouvoir briser ce mur qui t'empêche d'être heureux et de sourire. Je crois que depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais vu afficher un sourire, un vrai. Pas une de ces grimaces ironiques! Car ça j'en ai vu assez pour deux vies entière. Mais bon dieu pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi? Quelle fou je dois être, tomber en amour avec un de mes plus grands ennemi et ce depuis l'enfance. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup mais je ne pourrais jamais t'avouer mes sentiments. Car je sais que tu les rejetterais, tu rejettes toute affection qu'on essais de te porter. Mais qu'est-ce ou qui est-ce qui t'a rendu comme ça? J'aimerais tellement que tu me racontes pour que je puisse te consoler dans mes bras! Mais autant demander au ciel de régler toute guerre aussi minime soit-elle que j'aurais plus de chance d'être entendus. Cela fait du bien d'écrire tout ça. Ça fait sortir le méchant comme on dit. Ça a beau m'enlever un bon poids, il y a toujours ce quelque chose sur le c?ur qui m'empêche d'être heureux. Ô bien sûr je n'en laisse rien paraître, les autres s'apercevraient que quelque chose ne va pas et mon secret serait dévoilé. Je sais bien qu'il sont mes amis et qu'ils me veulent que tu bien, mais ils ne comprendraient jamais l'amour que je porte pour toi. Parce que c'est bel et bien de l'amour que je ressens.  
  
Bien que tout le monde croient que l'on se vout une guerre infinie, de ton côté je ne sais pas, mais du mien je ne souhaite que le contraire. J'en ai assez de jouer ce petit jeu bien qu'il soit essentiel. J'aimerais pouvoir baisser nos barrières pour l'espace d'au moins une nuit, que je puisse savoir si mes rêves peuvent devenir réalité. Mais voilà, tout ça ne peut qu'arriver dans mes rêves. Le beau prince charmant venant me chercher sur son cheval galopant comme dans les comptes de fées. Là où tout le monde est heureux et où personne ne cache derrière une énergie enfantine, une infinie tristesse comme la mienne car une personne est là pour la lui soutirer. S'il te plait, laisse moi être pour toi cette personne. J'ai un seul et bon argument pour t'abandonner à moi; Je t'aime! Je t'aime de tout mon c?ur et plus fort que personne ne pourrait t'aimer!  
  
Ô de si doux mots que j'aimerais souffler à ton oreille alors que tu serais blotti dans mes bras.. Pour une dernière fois, je t'aime Seifer Almassy  
  
  
  
  
  
C'est promis juré craché! Finit les fan fic à minuit c'est trop tard pour une petite fille comme moi! La preuve c'est que j'écris n'importe quoi! Vraiment c'est quelque chose à ne plus recommencer. Mais vous pouvez toujours me donner votre avis! Je serais vraiment contente!! Voyez en bas? C'est écris Preview! Z'avez qu'à cliqué dessus! R'voir et à la prochaine! Gros bizous pout tlm! Lyx-chan 


End file.
